Many modern day industries are beginning to rely more and more on robotic manipulators such as robotic arms. Such robotic manipulators may function to increase repeatability of tasks, increase efficiency of production lines, and bring other benefits to their operators. These benefits may be especially realized when the robotic manipulators perform tasks under the same conditions. For example, a robotic manipulator may include an end effector that is specialized to grasp a particular class of objects. If different objects (e.g., those having different dimensions, surface properties, and other differences) are encountered, however, the robotic manipulator may be unable to achieve a grasp. Because of this, other systems that rely on the object being manipulated may be impacted and the benefits of the robotic manipulator may be minimized.